Lucy Alone
by CandyCaneWriter
Summary: I'm not really good at summary's but I can tell you this is my First fanfic and you should read it to find out what its like ;)
1. Lonely Little Lucy

**HI! Welcome to my first FanFiction! It might be a bit boring at the start but I promise it will get better in chapter 2! I don't know whether it to be 'Natsu/Lucy or Gray/Lucy or Sting/Lucy or Laxus/Lucy or any others Review on what couples you want! Lisanna is not a bitch in my story because she's good friends with Lucy in the anime, I don't want to ruin their friendship! A new chapter will come out every Sunday so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 4 years. 4 years since I smiled or laughed. 4 years since I went on a mission with a team. 4 years of being lonely and scared. 4 years of walking into the guild bloody and bruised from a solo mission and sometimes carried by Leo. He would place me on my usual bench and summon Virgo to patch me up. They are the only people that care, along with all my other spirits of course. I love my spirits because of this. I would go home and summon Plue to keep me company. He is my little ray of happiness. The only time I smile is when I'm with my spirits. I walked over to the mission board and picked up a flyer. 120,000 jewels. _That will be enough for rent and food. _I think to myself. I walked over to Mira who was cleaning a glass. "This once please." Mira silently nodded and stamped the flyer as permission that I could go. I thanked her silently and walked over to the big doors at the front of the guild with my head down. I always walk with my head down. Its because I don't want to look into anyone's eyes. I knew they all hated me. Even Wendy. Come to think of it Wendy is never here, she is always out with team Natsu. The thing I miss the most is being with them.. But that will never happen again. _I__ wonder, if I died would anyone notice?_ I mentally slapped myself. _YOUR NOT SUICIDAL LUCY!... But am I? No. Now shut up before you mentally kill yourself with the amount of slaps your giving yourself. _I fiddled with my whip as I walked down the streets to my apartment. I slipped the key into the lock and turned it. I pushed the door open and I could smell something off. _What in the world is that smell.._ I walked over to the kitchen to see if the smell was from there.. _No.. Wait... Something is burning? Why can I smell fire? _I panicked and rushed around the house and finally walked in my bedroom. I nervously stepped in and found.. _Natsu? What the fuck is he doing here?_ "Natsu?" Natsu turned round in shock as he put down my diary..

**Natsu's POV**

_Shit.. _I've missed lucy so much that I stumbled onto her apartment and let myself in.. I didn't expect her to be back.. "Natsu what the hell are you doing here?" _Shit fuck shit fuck fuckshit! I'm in trouble think of a excuse think of a excuse.. _"I erm.. er... I don't know.." I couldn't help it. I just looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They were cold and sad. Nothing like her eyes 4 years ago. "Well if you don't know you can leave I have no time to chit chat I'm off on a mission.." "Again? Your going to get hurt." She looked at me with confusion. _Fuck! That just slipped out! _"Since when did you care anyway." She's so cold.. I wanted to go over to her and hug her and say how much I've missed her. Suddenly I realised that's exactly what I did. "I've always been worried Lucy. I've missed you so much. It hurts everyday how you walk into the guild bruised and bloody. Don't you know how hurt that makes me feel." I could feel she had warmed up a bit. I looked at her face she was crying and smiling. _SHE'S SMILING! _"Natsu..." Her eyes turned cold again and I couldn't help but wipe her tears away. "Everything is okay Lucy. I'm never going to leave you again." _I can't believe I just said that..._ Her eyes widened and I could read her expression. Shocked. She shook her head. I stared at her I was about to load millions of questions on her but she raised her hand. "I don't want everyone to hate you too." Those words hurt me so much. _Hate. She thinks everyone hates her._ She walked off and picked up the diary I was trying to open. She looked at the diary then back at me. "You really want to know what I have written in this piece of junk?" I nodded and carried on staring at her. _What am I doing?_ She opened it up with a little key and threw it at me. I read it. Not out loud but to myself and my eyes widened even more (if that was possible). Every word was full of sadness. But this one sentence hurt me the most. _"I wonder, if I die would anyone notice?" _I put the diary down. I didn't want to read any more, it hurt me too much. I walked over to her. She was standing in the light. I could see all her scars on her body. _Was she self harming? _I carried on walking over to her. It seemed like years had passed until I finally reached her. I turned her around a crushed my lips onto hers. I know her eyes had widened and after a while she finally kissed me back. I released the kiss and breathed heavily. "Don't you ever ever say that no one would notice if you died. Because I would. I would care Lucy!" I was crying. _Wait I'm crying.. well fuck.._

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu was crying. I didn't know what to do. I was too shocked. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I just had to get something across. "It took you 4 years to notice my pain. If this had carried on I probably would of been dead." He stopped crying and looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell he was shocked but I need the answer. "No Lucy. I was stopped. Everyday by Erza, saying that you will be okay and that you need to become stronger. I was so naive and accepted that answer. It took me 4 years to finally be out of Erza's grip and come see you. I'm so sorry Lucy. I wished that I could go back in time and come here on the first day. It wouldn't of had to be like this.. I-" There was rocks being thrown at my window. "NATSU WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE! GET OUT NOW BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!" It was Erza's voice. I walked to the window and ignored the protests of Natsu telling me no. I sat on the window-seal and they all looked at me. "Lucy what are you doing!" Natsu breathed through his teeth. I looked down at their faces. "He's already here." I called out to them. There expressions changed, but I couldn't read them. "WE'RE COMING IN!" And they walked to my front door and knocked. I casually passed the wide-eyed Nastu and went to the door. They all stood there and when they saw me at the door they smiled and hugged me. Even Gray was happy to see me. _Well what the fuck has happened then_. They all let go of the hug and walked passed me and to my room. I closed the door and followed them smiling. I was a little bit happier than before.

* * *

**So what do you think of my first chapter? A little rubbish but it gets better! TELL ME YOU SECRETS.. I mean pairings that you want. Dont worry Happy fans he will be in the next chapter! ... See ya in the next chapter! **


	2. Lucy's Secret Magic Part 1

**Woo next chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has enjoyed my story so far! It makes me so happy! Thanks for all your reviews! I danced around my room because I was so happy.. I'm weird :s ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Make sure you guys keep voting for the couples you want ^-^**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

We all walked passed Lucy to her room where Natsu was. Boy was Erza fuming. You could even see the black aura surrounding her but at the same time I knew she was happy to see Lucy. I don't get why we had to ignore her.. WHO'S BLOODY IDEA WAS IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Ah but right now I'm happy to see Lucy's adorable smile again. _Wait.. Adorable? What the.._ Me and Erza reached Lucy's bedroom door. I was about to step inside when Erza pushed me out the way and told me to wait here. So I did wait and listened for Natsu's screaming but there wasn't any.. _What was going on? _I wanted to look but Lucy was behind me. I turned and looked at her. "Don't go in yet." I put my finger to my lips to hush her then we both poked our heads round the door. Erza was now screaming at Natsu. "WHAT THE HELL NATSU! I TOLD YOU LEAVE HER SO SHE CAN GET STRONGER!" Natsu was just as equally angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WILL GET STRONGER HAVEN'T YOU SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!" Natsu picked up what seemed to be Lucy's diary and shoved it into her hands. Not knowing what it was she picked it up and looked through it, her eyes widening when she read it. I walked into the room leaving Lucy behind and looked over Erza's shoulder also reading it too. When Lucy stepped into the room we all turned and looked at her. She fake smiled at us. We all knew now what was going through her mind and how hurt she was. I walked over to her and hugged her. She was fighting back tears when I let her go. I examined her body. _Scars everywhere.. Why? What was she doing to herself? _I picked up the diary again and read through it. _It doesn't say how she got her scars... _ Before I could ask her about them, Erza had made her way over to Lucy and crashed her head on her armour in a way to hug.. Erza's way of hugging. I chuckled to myself but when Lucy pushed her away Erza went flying into the wall. Everyone's eyes widened even Lucy was shocked. _What the.. _

**Erza's POV**

_Hell.._ I knew Lucy only pushed me away slightly as her head hurt but.. that power.. that strength. _Where did she get it from? And most importantly how? _Lucy was the first to break the weird awkward silence. "How did I do that?" She was clearly shocked and she looked at her hands turning them trying to figure out how she did it. "I don't know.." Natsu replied half impressed and half shocked. "Wow Lucy! You've gotten so strong!" Gray laughed and messed up her hair jokingly. It felt hot around me until I noticed it was Natsu emitting the hot aura. _Jealousy.. Natsu is jealous. _I laughed. It felt like ages since I had and it felt nice to be in Lucy's house smashed against her wall and laughing as a team again. We were whole again. Gray finally released Lucy who had got annoyed with the fact her hair was being messed up and went to the bathroom to sort it out in her mirror. We quickly all jumped out the window and was gone before she came out. Tomorrow will be the same. We will ignore her.

-Time skip: The next day-

**Lucy's POV**

Of course. They left me. I shouldn't of had my hopes up. I spun the gun around my fingers and walked over to the park. Bisca let me borrow one of her magic guns. She said it will not kill me as this one only kills the evil but it can mess up my memories if I tried to shoot myself in the temple. _What was she implying? That I would shoot myself? As if! _I finally reached the park and placed down the bag of frisbees I had be carrying over my shoulder. I threw one up in the sky and shot it down. It was fun.

**Lisanna's POV**

I was talking to Natsu and Mira when I heard a gun shot. Me and Natsu looked up. The shot had come from the park. I ran to the doors with one thought running through my head. _Lucy! _I ran all the way to the park and saw Lucy shooting down frisbees. I was so happy but then something was wrong. The way she held the gun. The way she reloaded it with the crystals. She held the gun to her heart and reloaded it then she held it close to her temple and shoke it to see if everything was in place. _What is she playing at? _Then I heard foot steps behind me. It was Natsu and Gray. _What are they doing here? Are they following me or did they hear it too and came to check it out? Was they afraid Lucy tried to kill herself too? _I turned back to Lucy and found that she had walked over to a bench and sat down. Her energy had seemed to go down. She looked so tired and she looked like she had been up all night crying... I walked over to her my feet having a mind of their own and I arrived in front of Lucy. She looked up and weakly smiled. Her sad chocolate brown eyes looking at me, almost pleading me to help her. Help her turn back to normal. I started to cry. _Why! Who's idea was it to ignore little Lucy? _Lucy had noticed I was crying and looked at me her eyes wide with confusion. And then I couldn't help myself much longer and hugged her. She immediately hugged me back. We were both crying while hugging each other. She broke the hug and looked at me smiling. "Hi Lisanna. I didn't see you there. I need to go now. I forgot I had a mission." And like that she wiped her tears got up and left me. _Lucy, why are you so cold and sad? I didn't mean to hurt you Lucy. I promise Lucy, I will make everyone see how hurt you are! I'm going to help you Lucy! I AM! _

**Lucy's POV **

I made my way to my apartment once again and packed my things in a small suitcase and left, locking the door on my way out. I went to the guild first and returned the gun. "Thanks Bisca for letting me use this. It was a great shooting the frisbees it helped me think a lot." She smiled at me and nodded but when she took it she pushed it back in my hands again, still smiling. "I want you to keep it. Think of it as a forgiveness gift." I smiled and nodded at her. "Thank you." She nodded and went back to her ignoring stance. _The guild.. Its like its warming up to me again. _I smiled at the thought and walked out the guild. I caught the train to my destination. No one has any clue that I'm powerful yet but I still have a lot more training to do. I mentally chuckled to myself and fell asleep on the train.

* * *

**Woo chapter complete! Now then this is the tricky part. I want to know what magic Lucy should have. You can make it up completely but it had to be very powerful! Descibe it in your review and make as crazy and weird as you want! Go bizarre! I broke my promise of chapters every sunday -.- Sorry.. But hey lets make it a new chapter everyday! i have a feeling this fan fiction is going to be a long story! But nothing like 100 chapters -.- No way thats too much! Aha! also happy wasnt in it.. IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I couldnt find a place where he could of went in please don't kill me -.- KEEP REVIEWING! And remember to vote for your couples! :D **


	3. Lucy's Secret Magic Part 2

**Hi! I got some of your great ideas! I thanked you all personally.. I think I thanked everyone.. I'll double check later :P Thank you once again for reviewing! Keep it up Guys! Remember to keep voting for your couples! Otherwise I might have to pick and you might not like my decision -.- I'm not going to tell you her powers straight away, I'll let you on bit by bit :P Enough talking lets go onto the chapter! **

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I was just on the train, trying to keep my sickness down when I saw this really pretty girl.. I mean she's so cute. She had the most beautiful face and curves and everything. But she was asleep so I couldn't really see her eyes. _I wonder what they are like... Maybe this pretty blue or emerald green. OR MAYBE a amazing brown. I love the colour brown. _I was deep in thoughts when the train jerked. I looked over to the blondie and she had fell out of her seat and got up confused. Her eyes. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They sparkled when the sun reflected off them. Then I realized she had spotted me looking at her and she walked over. _Great. Now I have to explain why I was staring at her. _"Erm.. Excuse me but do you know why the train stopped." I guess I was a little disappointed that she didn't ask me why I was staring at her but eh, oh well. "I have no clue.. Maybe it's getting robbed." She looked angry when I told her that. "Great just what I needed. Stupid train." She muttered to herself then walked over to her seat and summoned this dog like thing out of a key and was talking to it. She looked happy when she was with it. _Cute._ Not knowing why but I started to listen to their conversation. "You know Plue. I really hate wearing these limiters, there's 12 on each arm they really irritate me.. " "Puu-puun" _Why so many limiters... does she really need that many? How much power does she have? _"And you know what irritates me the most?" "Puun?" "IS STUPID TRAINS TAKING THE PISS!" Everyone stared at her in the train carriage. I laughed and she shot me a death glare. But that just made me laugh more and then she started laughing. We both stopped laughing and she gave me a warm smile. She walked over to me and before I knew it she was standing in front of me again. "Hi I'm Lucy Heartifilia. Whats your name?" She gave me a wink then smiled again. _Cheeky.._ "Sting." I said smiling. "Sting Eucliffe. Nice ta meet ya pretty lady!" She gave me a glare then laughed again. I couldn't help but smile. _She's so adorable. _"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Where is the best place to get stronger but I can't be near absolutely anyone.." I tilted my head in confusion but then a light bulb went off I my head. "I know a place!" "GREAT! I need to do a mission first wait for me at the big clock in a little city called Acalypha Town around 3 pm." I nodded again. _Will this be like a date? _I shrugged off the idea because Lucy pulled me into a hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" "GAH! Let me breath woman!" She let go and said sorry. She got her suitcase from her seat and sat next to me. We talked the whole way there it seemed like 5 minutes had passed when she got off but I knew it was a good few hours. _Lucy Heartfilia hey? I have a feeling we will be good friends. _

**-Time skip: A few hours later-**

**Lucy's POV**

FINISHED! Finally. I was so worn out but then the thought raced across my mind. _Of course! I nearly forgot! I'm meeting stink.. stink? No I swear it was Sting.. YEAH IT WAS! Anyway I'm meeting Sting soon! _I went to the clock where I said I would meet him. I waited there for 5 minutes and then I saw him. His bright blue eyes and his golden blonde locks. "Hey Sting over here!" I waved at him and he walked in my direction. "Heya Lucy how was it then?" "Easy." He caught the disappointment in my voice. "Don't worry I bet ya that training will be better!" I looked at him with seriousness written on my face. "Sting. You must promise me that you will never speak of my powers." "I promise. I'll die before I tell anyone!" He winked and gave me a big grin. I laughed and pulled him into a head lock. "Good because I'll have to kill you if you do!" I looked at him mischievously. His sweat dropped.

We had finally arrived in a big field. No one in sight and I couldn't pick up anyone's sent. I sighed with relief and pulled off one of my limiters and placed it on the grass beneath me. I could already sense all the elements around me. I looked at Sting who was looking at me in amazement. I guess he felt my power. I took the second one off and before I knew it all 12 were off my right arm. I knew Sting could feel all the power I was releasing but it wasn't over yet. I pulled my other sleeve up revealing 12 more. Stings eyes grew wide. He was shocked, impressed and above all worried.

**Sting's POV**

_Just who is she?_

* * *

**Ah finished! I'm lacking inspiration! If any of you have any ideas write a review or PM me I always want to hear you ideas and I can make them possible! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying it! Its a bit shorter than my other 2 but I can't think x_x Next chapter might be really long because this chapters a bit short :P Aha see ya! Until tomorrow :D **


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I'll be writing another fan fiction! I have no clue what to call it yet but I will tell you when I write the next chapter to this story. The other fan fiction will be more of a Graylu than a Nalu as they both have very cute moments I have no clue what to decide on but thats up to you (my readers duh :P) to choose. The story is mostly about the S class exam and theres some sad moments in there! BUT THATS ALL I'M TELLING YOU! I don't want to give it away now do I? :P Glad you like this story so far and remember I'm always interested in your ideas and I can put some in as well because I dont want it just to be my story I want to add bits from you too :) This has actually made me less lazier AHA! Until tomorrow folks :P Bye now! **

**~Beth x**


	5. Good Byes

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! For all your ideas reviews, votes and ideas on Lucy's powers. Keep on voting and telling me your ideas the story isn't over yet! :P Right now as you may know I'm thinking of another story to right as i explained in the Authors note. If you haven't seen it go look at it now. I'll be starting it maybe next week on Thursday.. I don't know yet :P **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I only took 3 limiters off my right arm when Sting blacked out. _I guess he couldn't take the pressure of the air... _I was so worried I put all my limiters back on except 2, one off my right arm and one off my left. I walked over to him and climbed over him so my face was above his. I smacked his face lightly to wake him up a few times. I was about to bend down and kiss his cute face when I heard a groan then he opened his blue eyes. "Oh Lucy sorry about that! Hey why are you so close to my face." He looked at me confused. I blushed and quickly got off him. "I.. Iwastryingtowakeyouup!" "Er.. all right theen..." I looked at him with a mischievous grin. "I'm sorry, maybe I should make it up to you!" He tilted his head in confusion. _So. Cute. _"Yeah, how?" My grin grew wider. "How about a battle?"

**Sting's POV **

"A what?" A sweat dropped on my forehead. "A battle. Ya know my powers against yours!" I grew nervous. _Her against me? But her power is so.. _"So how about it?" She looked at my with big pleading eyes. I nodded. _Oh! What the fuck are you doing Sting?! _"YAY THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She hugged me so tight I thought I was about to black out again. "Don't hold back on me." She winked and walked away from me then turned in her fighting stance. I slowly got into mine. _Not hold back she said. Well.. I guess I won't! _"White Dragon Roar!" I cupped both of my hands around my mouth and blew a tornado of white power towards Lucy. But she flicked her wrist and my attack vanished. _How did she do that? _"Want to see my attack now?" I gulped and she walked towards me. She stood in front of me and leaned in close to my cheek and kissed it. "kiss of sleep." she wispered in my ear and that was the last thing I heard because I fell asleep.

I woke up to Lucy practising her attacks. I opened my eyes and sat up. She threw a drop of water at a tree and set it alight. _Wait what? Water setting a tree on fire? _"Flame water!" The tree was now ridden with flames and was hissing as branches fell off. She looked pleased with the work she had done to the tree. _Sucks to be you tree.. sucks to be you.. _"You awake then?" I looked up and Lucy was in my face. "Yeah. I really don't think you need training your strong enough!" I laughed at her and she laughed back. "Aha.. Yeah. Remember Stink, you promised not to tell anyone so don't!" "Yeah yeah." Then I realised she said Stink and not Sting. "What the hell Lucy!" She tilted her head in confusion. _Oh my god. Is she this dense?! _"You called me Stink!" Then her eyes widened and she laughed. A lot. I think she was crying with laughter when she had finished. "Oh my I'm so sorry!" Then she started laughing again. I just kept watching her on the floor laughing her cares away and I smiled at her. "We should go now." She got up and smiled. "Its about 11 pm" "EHHH!" I looked at her. _How long were we out here for?! _She laughed again then grabbed my hand and walked over to the train station. I noticed she had put her limiters back on because I couldn't sense her magic at all. We sat on the train and made our way back to our guilds. "Hey I never asked you. What guild are you from?" Lucy looked up and me then shoved her hand in my face without saying a word. I held her hand so I could see her mark clearly. She's from Fairy Tail. "Oh cool." I lied. _This is anything but cool! I have fallen in love with a fucking fairy! _"Liar! I think I'm going to quit the sorry guild anyway." I was about to ask her a question when I heard my place being called for the next stop. "Well this is my stop." I smiled at the fairy. She raised out of her seat and pressed her forehead against mine. "I'm glad I met you Sting Eucliffe from SaberTooth." "I'm glad I met you too Lucy Heartfilia from FairyTail." And then our lips met. This wasn't a spell she was going to try out on me. No this was the real thing. I felt her hand on my neck as I put my hands on her waist. She released the kissed and waved good bye as I stepped off the train. She went back to her seat and pulled out some black headphones and put them one and seemed to go off into day dream land. I smiled at her while the train jerked and started to go out the station. _Good bye Lucy. I promise I'll see you again someday. _

And that day will be very soon..

* * *

**Next chapter Lucy's going to have a huge change when she walks in the guild. Will it be a good change or a bad change? And what change do you think it is? I bet you can't wait. NEITHER CAN I! Remember to keep voting for your couple! I bet you decisions have changed now haven't they? ;) Until tomorrow! BYE!**


	6. Lucy's Make over

**Omg! My story has over 1,000 views! To give my thanks I'm publishing 2 chapters today :P Thank you all sooo much! I cannot thank ya enough :P Lets get on to the story shall we? :D**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I finally woke up. I checked the watch on my wrist. _5:00 am. I guess I was asleep a long time. _I yawned and rose from my seat to stretched my aching muscles. "Next stop Magnolia!" _Thank god! Otherwise I would of have to been on this train forever! _I walked over to the train doors and waited for them to open. I realised I was still listening to music. _Weird my battery hadn't died.. _I hung my headphones round my neck and switched the music off. Finally the train stopped with a screech and the doors opened. I stepped out and was confronted with a very concerned Natsu and Happy. Happy slammed into me giving me a huge hug and started crying. _I guess Happy was worried at least._ "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" I walked past him not taking notice of his question. "HELLO!" I turned around and glared at him and Happy released his hug from me. "Oh I'm sorry Natsu! I didn't realise you hated the fact I go on missions by myself and that this time I dont have a single scratch on my. Maybe I should go back and torture myself so I come back to the guild how I'm supposed to look like. BLOODY AND BRUISED!" He stared at me in shock but I took no notice and started to make my way to my apartment. "LUCY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I turned around and displayed my middle finger at him. he turned red with anger and set himself on fire. I flicked my wrist and the flames were gone. I ran away while I could leaving a very confused Natsu behind. _He's so dense he even looked under a bench to see where his flames had gone. God if you are listening please get Natsu help._

I had finally arrived at my apartment in peace. _I guess I was a little harsh. _I slapped myself. "No Lucy" I spoke out loud while entering the house. "He deserved every single word of that!" I smiled at myself and placed my suitcase on the coffee table and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. _You know what Lucy? You should change the whole thing you got going. This blonde hair needs to go! This whole colourful business with your clothes should go to. Lets go dark Lucy! _I smiled at the mirror and opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out a black hair dye I brought a few weeks back. "Yeah your right lets change!" I mixed the two chemicals together making the black dye. I dampened my hair and began applying the mixture. _I can't wait to see their faces when I'm done._

I walked into the guild looking completely different. I had my headphones on blasting with Paramore. I walked through. I had my hood up and turned off my music so I could hear everyone's whispers. "Who are you?" I looked up to see the pink haired brat standing in my way. I pushed him away and I walked past but he grabbed onto my head and pulled it down. I shot him a glare. "Fuck off you piece of shit!" I hissed at him. "Make me" He in returned a glare at me. "You trying to start something pinkie?" He laughed. "What if I was weakling?" I smirked. "I'll guess I'll have to beat you to a pulp brat!" Everyone in the guild laughed but I held my smirk. _I can't wait to see their faces when I beat their beloved Natsu. _I pushed up the sleeve to my purple hoodie revealing only 2 of my limiters I slipped them off with ease as the whole guild was suffocating with my magic. I could feel everyone's shocked eyes on me. "We better take this outside before I wreck your guild pretty boy!" I smiled and walked out the doors of my once beloved guild. Natsu ran out the door behind me. _Finally. _I thought to myself. _Finally I can show everyone that I'm not a silly weak mage. _I got into my fighting stance will Natsu got into his. He was the first to attack. "Fire dragon roar!" I smirked. _Thats not going to work. _ I flicked my wrist and the power was gone. I walked up to him the same way I did to Sting but this time I kissed him on the lips. I backed away. "Kiss of intense pain" I whispered and then Natsu screamed and fell to the floor in pain. He rolled about until I finally said stop and it subsided. He got up and I saw my attack took a lot of damage. "I'm not giving up yet Lucy.." He only just managed to speak. _Flames wont work so lets summon some rain shall we? _"Rain I call upon thee to pour down on this town called Magnolia!" Black clouds began to form in the sky. Natsu was too busy looking up so I took this chance to attack. "POISON IVY!" I screamed and ivy because to work its way up from Natsu's feet and tied him down. The rain began to pour and Natsu couldn't use any of his magic but even if he did it would quickly be distinguished. I walked up to Natsu grinning at the beautiful sight I created. "Oh my Natsu, you seemed to be tied up in a few things now don't you?" He looked at my. He was ready to see the next attack I was about to pull off when I hooded figure in the background appeared. The figure looked up and scanned around. He looked like he was looking for someone when he finally spotted me and walked over. "Hey I don't suppose you know anyone called Lucy?" I looked at him. His voice sounded so familiar. "Your standing in front of her whats up? He pulled off his hood and began observing me. _Stink? _"Stink? No way!" He looked at me and smiled. I hugged him and smiled back but then his smile turned into a frown. "Lucy what the hell have you done to your hair! And stop calling me Stink it's annoying!" I laughed a lot and the whole guild who was watching me and Natsu battle was now watching me fall to the floor with laughter. "Not again!" Sting moaned and turned around to see a tangled up Natsu staring at the scene. "Lucy I think you got someone tied in your vines. " I looked up and remembered my battle. "Oh yeah.. Flame water!" I aimed at my vines and they burnt to a crisp setting him free. Everyone watched in amazement thinking the same thing. "How did that water set fire to stuff?" I tapped my nose in reply and worked on getting the rain clouds to stop raining. Then I sang a lullaby. "Shh little clouds don't you cry. Hide those tears away and be filled with light." The clouds stopped raining and Burst sending down glitter for everyone to admire. The sky was blue again and everyone was holding out there hands trying to catch the glitter that was formed from the sky. No one noticed me and Sting walk into the guild and up to masters office.

I knocked on the door to the office and heard a voice shout 'Enter'. I opened the door to see a very stressed out man with a million sheets of paperwork. "Ah Lucy! What brings you here my child!" he ushered me and Sting to a seat and closed the door then sat on his desk. "Master I would like to quit the guild. "HEY YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" I sighed. "Yes I did Stink, on the train ride back but you were to busy staring at my breasts and was day dreaming. YOU WAS EVEN DROOLING!" Stings eyes widened and his face burnt bright red. "I WAS NOT!" Master started laughing as me and sting argued. " YES YOU DID! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!" I laughed so much I think my jaw was about to break when Sting crossed his arms, pouted and turned away from me like a little kid. "Lucy as you were saying my child." I turned back to master and nodded. "Like I was saying, I want to quit the guild. No one takes notice of me and they all hate me so what's the point staying in a guild where everyone hates you and back stabs you." He nodded in agreement. I could tell he was holding back tears. I held out my hand in a signal to remove it. His hand hovered over mine and a bright light came from his palm. A few seconds later he released my hand and my pink Fairy Tail mark had vanished. "Master as a last request as a Fairy Tail member." He nodded for me to carry on. "In a few weeks time. I want you to tell everyone I'm dead." Master looked shocked but nodded again. "Anything child. Now go now before I grab you hand and put the mark on again!" I smiled and walked out the guild followed by Sting who was still mad at me for embarrassing him. _Good bye Fairy Tail. I'll be seeing you again soon._

* * *

**DONE! Next chapter will be up in about a hours time as I promised 2 chapters right/ See ya in a hour :P **


	7. Lucy's Dead!

**Ello everybody! Don't really have much to say so.. Lets go!**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Its been 3 weeks since Lucy has disappeared, not like any one has token any notice. I think I'm the only once who has. I sighed as I played with my drink, sticking my finger in it and swirling it about. I was depressed as usual. Normally Natsu would try to pick a fight with me but I shrug him off. I can only think about Lucy. When she battled Natsu that day was amazing. It was like she didnt even try. I was getting Lost in thought but then Master shouted at the whole guild and everything fell silent. I looked up towards the master. He looked like he was just finished crying. _I wonder whats wrong.. _"Listen up brats!" Everyone stared at him. The silence was deadly. It was so unlike the guild. I kinda hated it. "Lucy.. is dead." He voice broke on the last word. _Dead? but how? _Everyone stayed silent and carried on to stare at master. "AND ITS ALL YOUR BRATS FAULT!" Master broke down into floods of tears. Everyone didn't move they were too shocked at the piece of info. I got up and walked out the guild not saying a single word. I found myself walking up the street where Lucy's apartment was. I half knew what I was doing but I turned the door knob and let myself in. It was always unlocked now. I knew this because I would visit here everyday. I walked in and could hear faint music coming from her room. _Paramore? Lucy listens to this! _I ran up the stairs and burst into her room expecting her to be there and welcome me with her smile. But she wasn't there. I broke down into tears like master had done. I got up and walked over to her bed. I lied in it and pulled the covers over me. "Lucy." I thought out loud. "Lucy why did you leave me?" I wanted her to reply. I wanted to hear her voice saying there was a misunderstanding. I cried myself to sleep last night in the women I loved's bed. Not taking notice of the shady figure in the corner of her room.

**Shady figures POV**

I half expected Gray to be here. I guess he misses her too. I'm such a stupid person. I doubted Lucy. I thought she was just a tag along. A damsel in distress that we had to save every time. But she played a big part in all our hearts. And now that place she filled with a huge gaping black hole. 'Ignore her' I said. 'She will become stronger' I said. I lied though. Not only to everyone but to myself. I started this and I was the only one to blame. I am the one to blame for everyone's depression. Me all me! I'm such a bad friend! I lied to myself! Saying that everything will be okay! WELL IT'S FUCKING NOT OKAY! It's worse than pain. It's the most horrible pain there is. Losing someone you will never get back. And I did this. I'm not so great and powerful now am I? No. I'm not. I don't want to call myself that any more. The great Titania? No. The great big liar who killed her very best friend? Yes. Yes indeed. What's that saying? A life for a life? Yeah. Maybe I should take my life. But no Lucy wouldn't want that. Even though I betrayed her I know she would forgive me like nothing was wrong anyway. But I brought this pain and loneliness on her. I despise myself. But even though I cannot even word my own hatred for myself, I shall keep living for Lucy's sake. Because I am her very best friend and I will live on for Lucy because that's what best friends do! I slipped out the window out of her apartment and out of sight. I went to my own house and fell exhausted on my bed. _Don't worry Lucy. I will find your body and bury it myself for you to be happy and in peace in your afterlife... _

**-**Time skip: day of Lucy's 'funeral'-

**Gray's POV**

It is very cold. Even for me. Everyone gathered round her grave and said their good byes. It was also raining because of Juvia. A cold wet rainy day that fits the mood of everyone. Depressed. Sad. Miserable. And guilty. Everyone is guilty. They all feel the same thing. That they were the ones that killed Lucy. I glad they feel like that. And I hope they feel ashamed. It became my turn to say good bye. It felt stupid to talk to a empty box but I did it anyway. I crouched down on the ground and whispered to her coffin, her empty coffin. "Hey Lucy. How ya doing? I know you're never going to reply to me. You're long gone. I can't stop these tears Lucy. Why won't they stop Lucy? Stop these tears. Stop them like you stopped that rain the day of yours and Natsu's battle. Make them into glitter Lucy. Please. Come back." I got up and walked away. Tears were flowing down my cheeks not stopping any time soon. But then a thought hit me. _Maybe she's not dead. Maybe she's out there somewhere looking for us. I bet she's bloody and scratched up calling out our names. I'm coming Lucy and I won't stop running until I find you. And my first stop will be at SaberTooth. I will get you back into my arms once again Lucy. I promise. _

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry about the gloomy chapter but it had to be done otherwise the story after this will seem pointless and boring. Well that was the 2 chapters I promised ya. When I hit 5,000 views I'll write 3 chapters maybe :P Keep voting for the couples you want and keep sending me ideas! I always want to hear them! Until next time! See ya tomorrow! :D**


	8. Looking for Lucy

**Elloo! Sorry I've posted this chapter a few hours later than normal but its finally the weekend! And that means I have all day to write and all that poop :P It feels good to get out of my school uniform :P Right on to the chapter :D**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I casually walked into the guild and looked around in shock. Everyone was so depressed. _Why?_ I looked around to see if ice princess was here but he wasn't. _Well I can't pick a fight with him today then! THIS SUCKS! _I walked up to Mira who was cleaning a already clean cup. "OI Mira!" Mira looked up tears flowing from her eyes. _Sheesh I've seen Lucy's make up smudged all over her face but this is by far worse. _"Mira why is everyone like this? It's so gloomy! It's just not right!" She looked confused for a while but she mumbled something quietly and I'm glad I'm a dragon slayer otherwise I wouldn't of heard it. "Lucy's dead. Its all our fault." Those words shook me. I started to shiver as the words finally processed in my head. _Lucy. Dead. Our fault. My fault. _Tears swelled up in my eyes. Then I silently walked to masters office. I knocked on the door and waited for a answer. "ENTER!". I turned the handle and walked in. I sat on the chair opposite his desk and fiddled with my fingers. "Tell me it's not true." Master looked up from his desk. "Tell me Lucy isn't dead and she's on a silly mission on her own." Master sighed. "What you heard is true Natsu." Tears started to flow down my cheeks. "NO SHE ISN'T GONE! SHE'LL NEVER BE DEAD NOT UNTIL I DIE WITH HER!" I shot out my chair and ran. I ran all the way out the guild to Lucy's apartment. Master sighed and returned to his papers. I ran up to her room and sat at her desk were papers where piled up. Her story. _I need answers. _Without hesitation I picked up her book and started to read it.

"_Once upon a time there was a normal teenager. She was able to use magic and this made her special. She would never talk about her magic because it was very powerful. She could control the elements and could mix them up. She had learnt many spells from books she read and some that her mother taught her. Her mother died when she was very young and the girls life changed. The girls name was Lucy. Lucy had met this weird person called Natsu who was from her favourite guild. Fairy Tail. She loved Fairy Tail and everyone in it. She had some very good friends. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Gray and so many others. Lucy was happy. But then everything changed. Everyone started to ignore her and this carried on for 4 years. Lucy managed to finally come to a disision and left Fairy Tail and all her stupid 'friends' behind. She only had one friend now. And his name was Sting. Lucy ran away with Sting. She had told her master to tell everyone she was dead. This is because she was actually going to kill herself. The End"_

I read through the story a few times trying to understand what she had meant. Then it hit me. _She isn't dead yet. I could save her just in time. I'm coming Lucy. _

**Gray's POV**

I sat on the train opposite Erza and Natsu who Erza had knocked out. Our mission was to find Lucy and bring her back home. I know our apologies might not be enough but we could at least try. I looked up A faced towards Erza who was looking in the window. "Gray. Do you know what we are going to do if she is there? And what if she wasn't there?" Erza had now faced me and was determined for answers. "To be honest I don't know. If she was there I was grab her and run. If she wasn't I would brake down and cry then throw myself in a river." I guess I was lying about the river part but the rest is completely true. "Me too then. We can jump into that river together. I feel so responsible for her death I wouldn't be able to take it." She looked back at the window and cried silently. I couldn't help but smile. This was Erza. The girl who was so fierce and was frightened by so many people she might as well been everyone's number 1 fear. But her she is now being silent and crying. _Poor Erza.. She really isn't so strong now is she. _The train jerked and stopped I looked around and found out this was our stop. I picked up Natsu and threw him over my shoulder and pulled Erza from her seat. We got off the train and headed through a forest to the unknown guild we were about to ambush. SaberTooth.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I was busy today so it had to be shorter! I promise a better one tomorrow! Remember to keep voting for the couples that you want! Until next time! Bye guys! :D **


	9. Violet?

**Heya guys! I'm not feeling so good - So this chapter may seem a bit bad x_x I'm so sorry! **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I sat in the corner of the guild opposite Sting and Rogue who were chatting amongst themselves. This guild is the complete opposite of Fairy Tail. Its so dark and gloomy and has the most depressing atmosphere. Its hard to tell if anyone is happy in this place! But I have to do this for Sting as I promised that I will have to get used to it. I sighed and walked over to the guild doors. I was bout to open them when someone else did that for me. When the doors opened I was three figures standing in front of me. Natsu, Erza and Gray. "What do you want?" I hissed. "We want Lucy!" I didn't know whether to feel loved or to be angry at them. I chose to be angry. "Why do you want her for? You going to put her through hell again?" They were shocked at the information I knew but I shrugged it off and walked passed them. "Anyway she's not here." And just then I was pinned down to the ground by Natsu and he started sniffing me. "You smell a lot like Lucy. Lucy always smells of vanilla." _Crap! _"GET THE HELL OF ME YOU DOG! BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Natsu quickly got off me and I got up, brushed off the dust and walked to my house ignoring their stares. Oh and of course they started following me. "Hey Natsu, Gray we have to keep following this girl and get answers off her okay?" In the corner of my eye I saw them both nod. _They suck at whispering. _"So what's your name?" I turned my head and saw that Gray was walking alongside me. _Yeah Lucy, what's your name? _"Violet. But it's none of your business anyway." " I think its a pretty name." _I'm not going to blush because its not my real name and I'm not going to show any positive emotions. They ruined your life for the love of god! _And I didn't blush. "Yeah whatever." _Good girl Lucy! keep up the coldness! _"Your supposed to blush and say thank you." I frowned. "Well I'm sorry I'm not like that." He looked at me and shrugged. _Almost to your house. Wait. MY HOUSE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MY OLD APARTMENT! CRAP! _"Can you all go now. I've got things to do." They all turned to me. I could feel all their eyes on me. If It wasn't for my contacts I had in they would've of figured out by now that I'm Lucy. "Not until you tell us where Lucy is." That's it I'm going to burst. "I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHERE YOU PRECIOUS LUCY IS! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS! GO ASK HER BEST FRIEND STINK!" _Ahh that felt good. _This time Natsu spoke. "But I have a feeling you are Lucy." I stopped. I felt so angry. I must of been emitting a aura because they all backed away slowly. I walked on still angry. _Leave me alone before I chop all your heads off and boil them and feed them to sharks! _And then for some reason I laughed. They all gave me confused looks. "I said stink again" And then that did it for me. They all knew I was Lucy and they ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I had never felt so loved in my entire life.

**Erza's POV**

We all hugged Lucy. I had never felt so happy. The person we all thought was dead was in our arms laughing because she called some guy stink. I guess no jumping in rivers for me and Gray then. I never knew Lucy would have such a big impact in all of us. I only knew how much I adored Lucy when I found out she had left us. It tore me to pieces. But now having her back has put me all together again. I know this feeling won't last long but I'm just going to treasure this moment. Lucy. Not Violet. Just good old Lucy. My best friend. My team mate. The person who will always be there for anyone who needs her. And that's why she had a big impact on us. Not because its the things she does. It's just her. And I was right this happiness didn't last very long.

**Gray's POV**

We all released the hug and got up from were we all were sitting. _I wonder how many stares we got from people passing by. _I laughed at the thought. I haven't been this happy in what seemed like forever. "Well them I'm going home." Lucy brushed off the dirt from her black ripped jeans and walked away. "HEY!" I caught up with her and walked along side her leaving Erza and Natsu behind. "What?" I frowned at her harsh reply. "You're coming back with us!" I grabbed her arm but she freed herself. "No I'm not." I grabbed her arm again and pulled her to a stop. "Yes you are! The guild is so miserable without you. Everyone's so depressed and they all think they killed you with their bare hands." She smirked. _She's turned so evil. _"Good. I hope they feel like it the rest of their lives because that's how I felt all those 4 years. Now go back to your guild and act like this never happened and that I'm dead." I think I was about to cry when she turned her back on me and walked away. _No this isn't how the story is going to be played out this time Lucy. _I walked behind her ignoring her remarks how she was going to kill me if I didn't stop. I know she wasn't going to, she wouldn't even try killing her friends. She stopped and I bumped into her. We had arrived at her house. I had no clue where Natsu and Erza was but I didn't care. I walked in after Lucy who had given up and just let me in without saying a word. I looked around. I looks exactly like her apartment does back in Magnolia. I smiled. _She hasn't changed one bit. _I don't know why but I headed straight to her bedroom and in her bed. It reminded me how I cried myself to sleep that night of the news that she was 'dead'. "Dude. Out of my bed." She was looking over me as I snuggled in and refused to move. "This isn't funny Gray get out." She was trying so hard not to smile. It was hilarious. I laughed. "I'm not getting out!" I pulled the sheets over my head laughing. "But Gray I'm tired! Now get out!" She was laughing and I could tell. "Nope your going to have to make me." She sighed. "Ya know what I can't be bothered now move over fatty." "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT!" She smirked. "You of course! NOW MOOVE YOUR FAT BUM OVER!" I moved closer to her window and folded my arms over my chest like a little kid. She laughed and yawned at the same time which made a weird noise and I couldn't help but laugh again. "Lucy." "What is it now Gray?" I put my arms around her waist. " I thought I lost you forever but now your here with me. I can't tell you how happy I am." I buried my face into her hair and fell asleep taking in her sweet scent as I breathed. _I love you Lucy._

* * *

**Done! Tell me what you think! Keep voting for your couples! Sorry It's a bit late as I said I feel very ill so yeah... Buh bye until tomorrow! :D**


	10. Authors note 2

**Hiya guys! I won't be writing any chapters for a week because something huge has come up and I need to be by my friends side for as long as possible so she can recover! I'm really sorry everyone I hope you can forgive me! Don't worry I'll be back before you know it ^-^ See ya :D**

**~Beth x**


	11. Empty Handed

**Long time no see :P Omg I'm learning to play the sad Fairy Tail theme song on Piano :P HALF WAY THERE! It's so hard -.- Well lets get onto the chapter :D**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to see that Gray's arms were still around my waist. I sighed and tried to pry his arms apart but it was no use, they were clung around tight. I sighed once more and turned to face Gray who's eyes were now open. "Good morning Gray.. Do you mind letting me go!" Gray blinked then looked at his arms. His face went a tomato red. "I'm so sorry!" He let go and leaped out of bed. He ran down stairs to the kitchen and ran back up with a shocked face. "Erza and Natsu are down stairs waiting for you Lucy.." I groaned and slowly got out of bed and to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower first. Go down stairs and wait with them!" Once I heard footsteps go down stairs, I ran the shower and got in. I let the water cascade over me pale body. _Who knew I could get this pale huh? _I looked down at myself. There's scars everywhere from my training. I would go to training after every mission. It wasn't the mission that made me all scratched up.. It was the training. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel round me. I made my way into my bedroom to get dressed. I wore a black and grey checked shirt with black skinny jeans and some black converses. a white pair of head phones hung round my neck with my Ipod in my jean pockets. I dried and straightened my hair leaving it down. I went over to my mirror and started to apply my make up. _I'm turning into such a goth.. _I finished my make up. _Black eye-liner? Check. Natural lippy? Check. Pale foundation and concealer? Check. Black mascara? Check. All done. _I made my way down stairs and into the fridge ignoring the eyes that were on me. I pulled out some bacon and started to cook it. I put it on a plate to cool and got out some ketchup and bread. "None for us then?" I frowned. "No I'm not your cook." I finished preparing my bacon sandwich and sat at the table where all the jerks were. "There's a cafe not far from here if your hungry go there." Everyone shook there heads and just watched me eat. _My gosh just go already. LEAVE ME TO EAT IN PEACE! _Natsu was first to break the silence. "So how come your not dead then?" I breathed heavily trying to keep my anger down. _He wants me dead then? _"NATSU! Thats terrible to say!" Erza. "No no! it wasn't meant to come out like that! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" I frowned and raised from the table. I walked over to the sink and washed my plate. However it seemed that the plate broke in my hands. "Are you okay Luce?" I turned around and gave Natsu the death stare. "DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!" They all cowered away. I sighed then looked at the clock. 11:35. I grunted and smirked. "Good. Sting will be here soon." They exchanged glances and Erza was the first to speak. "Lucy we would like you to come back home with us." I turned to Erza with no expression. "I am home." I turned and walked back upstairs.

**Gray's POV **

It was a awkward silence for a long time. I so longed to make Natsu jealous I had to brake it. "Hey Natsu guess who was snuggling up to Lucy last night?" I grinned at his confused expression. "Who?" He tilted his head. "Me." His confused look turned into a rage. "YOU WHAT!" I laughed and turned to run upstairs but Natsu grabbed me and shook his fist at me. "YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" I laughed even louder. I could see Erza in the background face-walling. "Lucy luuuuurrrvvss me!" I kicked Natsu in the chest and he released his grip on my shirt. I ran around the kitchen and into the living room. Natsu of course as soon as he recovered he chased after me. "YOU GET BACK HERE GRAY SO I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ARSE!" "QUIET!" We both stopped and turned to see a extremely angry Erza. Me and Natsu ran towards each other and shook hands and hugged. We tried to look like best friends but then Natsu's jealousy got the better of him and punched me in the face. "HEY!" I punched him back them we got into a fight on the floor. I felt some hands tear us apart. Lucy taking me and Erza taking Natsu. "I think it's about time I knock some sense into both of you don't you think?" Lucy spoke so evilly it was hard to tell if it was her or not. Me and Natsu shook our heads in fear. Lucy released me and made her way to the front door. She opened it and pushed us all out. "Sorry. I couldn't help you find Lucy. Hope you find her soon." She shut the door on our confused faces. "She's not going to come back is she?" My voice broke on the last word. Erza shook her head and we all made our way back to the train station. I knew we were all sad but the most gloomiest aura came from Natsu. _He really does love her.. He is just to dense to see it._ We finally arrived at the guild empty handed.

* * *

**Sorry for the some what boring chapter... I'm back to writing a chapter a day again and the next chapter will get a bit interesting and a bit of Nalu and you have all said. I still haven't decided on a pair yet but keep voting anyway. I think we have just hit midway in our story! YAY! Haha see ya tomorrow! :D**


	12. Happy

**Ello everyone ^-^ I previewed the last chapter and its a bit short isn't it -.- SO THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER! **

* * *

**Happy's POV**

_Lets see then were did Natsu go? Where did I put that fish? Oh this house seems familiar maybe Lucy knows? No Lucy's dead. _My eyes started to brim with tears. Those thoughts of Lucy and me having fun made me even sadder. I walked up to the door and put my small blue paw on it. Without even trying it creaked open. I pushed it a little more then poked my head around it. _The smell so familiar.. Lucy? I shouldn't get my hopes up...but maybe it is.. _Now I had stepped in and was making my way to the kitchen where I saw a black haired mage who was busily cooking some fish. I started to dribble.. "Happy?" The mage had turned round and spotted me gazing at the fish, my jaws open and waterfalls pouring out. I stopped and looked at the lady. _She knows my name? _"Lucy?" The girl blinked at me then smiled. "What brings you here Happy?" My eyes filled with tears of joy and I flew into her knocking her sideways. "There there Happy.. Now why are you here? Do you want a fish?" I looked up smiling at her. _Lucy was here.. She's smiling, she's happy, she's her normal self! LUCY!_ I nodded. _Of course I want fish! sheesh women these days. _I sat at her table where she had piled up books for me to sit on. She then came to me with a raw fish on a plate and for her was a cooked wish with some chips. She set the plates down and pulled out a chair for herself. "Lucy, I lost Natsu and the others." She shook her head and tutted. "So typical of you Happy. Why didn't you just smell him out." I pulled my saddest face I could muster. "But I have a cold." I faked a sniffle and walked over to Lucy, minding the ornaments on the table as I go. I tugged on her shirt and was going to sneeze in it. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMNED CAT!" I faked tears. "Your so mean Lucy! WAHHH" She walked into the living room and returned with a box of tissues. "So you don't know your way back from here?" I shook my head which made her sigh. "I guess I could take you back but you know I'm supposed to be dead." I looked up at the mage who was going off in a day dream. _Making a plan I suppose.. _"I GOT IT!" I stepped back, startled by her sudden out burst. "I could take you to the guild doors then you go in and I run away." She came really close to my face making me nervous. "If you tell anyone about meeting me cat, oh you will pay." She evilly grinned then sat back in her chair. I crashed into her pulling her in for once again into a hug. "Thank you Lucy!" She smiled warmly and patted my head. "Don't worry Happy. I'll get you home."

We was walking to her guild when I suddenly stopped in front of it. "You faked your death to come to this." I pointed at the sign that was located above the black doors. She smiled her signature smile. "Of course." I sighed then smiled back at her. I flew up and onto her shoulders and she opened the doors. We went inside and to a corner where 2 people were sat with there exeeds. "OI STINK! ROUGE! AND CATS!" The two cats pouted. "We have names ya know." Lucy glared at them and went on. "We're off to Fairy Tail." The blonde haired one spat out his drink he was drinking and rose from the table. "ARE YOU INSANE!" Lucy smirked. "Of course I am! LETS GO!" She dragged both figures out of their seats and out of the guild, their cats following closely behind.

We arrived at the train station and then the blonde one who was I know now was Sting started to complain. "Lucy! Are you actually going to go to that stinking guild?" I looked at Lucy hoping she would Lucy kick him for bad mouthing the guild but she didn't. "It's only to take Happy home." She pointed at me and Stings gazed followed. "Besides we're not going in that stupid guild anyway." Lucy must of realized what she said because she turned to me with a shocked expression. "I'm so sorry Happy! I forgot you were on my shoulder. Have you lost weight?" "LUCY YOUR SO MEAN! NATSU WOULDN'T FEED ME FISH! I HAD TO EAT CAT FOOD!" She looked at me with a annoyed expression. "And that makes me the bad guy because?" I shrugged which obviously made her even more annoyed. She turned her head towards the window then at her hands. She mumbled something I couldn't understand and a little cloud appeared. It was hovering above her hand and followed it wherever it went. One of the cats called fro walked up to me. "Fro thinks that cloud is pretty. It tells us what Lucy is feeling." We both looked at the cloud when it transformed into a sun and was raining glitter. "Fro thinks she's happy." I smiled. "I think so too." I shuffled up to Lucy and fell asleep on her lap. She stroked me and I let out a muffled purr. _I'm glad your okay Lucy. _

__The chain jerked and I let out A startled yelp. Lucy put her hand on my head reassuringly and I looked up to see her warm smile.. "It's all right. We've arrived now." I nodded then looked over to the guy who's name was Rouge. He was staring at me and he seemed slightly annoyed then he walked up to me as I jumped down from my seat. "This isn't a little trick of yours is it?" he let out a growl. I began to shake. I was frightened. Really really scared. And then a hand was placed on my shoulder which made me jump but I calmed down quickly to see it was Lucy. "Now now Rouge. We don't want to frighten Mr. Cuddlekins." I blinked at her in shock and turned my gaze over to Rouge who was trying to keep a straight face. "WHAT THE HELL L¬" She put her hand over my mouth and bent down to whisper in me ear. "Sheesh Happy who knows who's on this train. I'm not Lucy. I'm Violet okay?" I nodded and she released me. I caught my breath then flew to Lucy's shoulders as we all walked out of the train and walked out of the Magnolia train station.

The plan kinda changed.. We arrived at the guild quite quickly. I looked at Lucy and she nodded. She pulled her hood up and pushed the guild doors open. The other two didnt follow and instead went shopping. _Weirdos. _As the doors opened everyone stared at us. Lucy walked over to team Natsu and placed me on the table. "It seems you lost your cat. See ya Happy. i promise you I'll come see you again." I tugged on her hoodie wanting her to stay longer. "Oh come on L- V-.. Stranger... I forgot the name you wanted me to use sorry.." Lucy laughed and patted my head. Team Natsu just kept staring. Lucy looked up at them so they could see her face. Their eyes widened and they started to smile. Then she walked up to Natsu with the most scariest face I had ever seen on her. "If you loose Happy again, I'll beat you to a pulp!" Natsu gulped and nodded. Everyone was still staring at Lucy who had now straightened herself up and walked over to the masters office. I followed her with curiosity. "Hey Lucy were you going?" Her head turned towards me and her face telling me to keep quiet. _Thank god no one heard me. Nope actually someone did. _"Lucy?" Of course it was the one and only Wendy. _I forgot she was a dragon slayer. Dammit. _"Sorry who's that?" She shook her head and said sorry then walked away. I wiped my brow. Lucy carried on walking to masters office and knocked on the door. We heard a bellow and entered.

Lucy casually sat on the seat and master looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "And who might you be?" Lucy laughed. "Sup?" Master relaxed and smiled. "Good to see you Lucy. How have you been?" Lucy put her arms over her head and leaned back in the chair. "Better. Better. Happy here got himself lost you see and I had to take him back home. Silly rascal." She ruffled my fur and went back to her laid back sitting position. "I see. Will you be staying a while?" Lucy frowned but then smiled again. "Maybe a few days won't hurt will they?" Master raised from his seat and his face full of concern. "Everyone expect Happy thinks you are dead so you must disguise yourself." Lucy gently smiled again. "You don't need to worry. I'll only come her to see you every day that won't hurt anyone." Master made his way to the door and opened it making everyone stare. Lucy got out of her seat and covered her face with her bangs so no one could see her. "LISTEN UP! This lady will be coming here daily to see me for a couple of days! TREAT HER LIKE YOU WOULD TREAT ANY OTHER!" Lucy didnt move but said something as well and everyone turned to her. "Don't get to close or I'll bite." I could see her evil smile and gulped. Lucy made her way down the stairs and to the bar. She ordered a vanilla milkshake to go then left with me by her side. I poked my tongue out at Natsu and the others for no reason at all. i guess I just wanted to make them feel bad for loosing me.

* * *

**So Lucy has returned! What will happen? "SHE WILL BE EATEN BY ME BECUASE SHE SMELLS OF FISH" *Looks at blue cat* Who said you could come here? AND HOW DOES LUCY SMELL OF FISH? "Fish..." Eww your dribbling. UNTIL NEXT TIME! Byeee! ^-^ "I'm a cat Mr. Fish..." Shut up. **


	13. Prince Of Darkness

**Maybe I should stop promising stuff... I said I would do a bit of Nalu in the last chapter but I never did... I'M SORRY! -.-" Any way ... I got rid of Happy at last :D "No you didn't" _ Dammit. "Enjoy!" ._.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Happy cheerfully walked alongside me as I went to the little shopping district to find Sting and Rouge. _How on earth did it lead to this?! One minute I said I never want to see the guild and now! NOW I'M PRACTICALLY APART OF IT! _"Hey Lucy what's wrong?" I noticed that I had stopped and was face palming. "Oh. I was thinking of something stupid." I smiled warmly and that convinced the dense cat. The crowd had gotten thicker by the time we were in the middle and Happy was on my shoulders. We couldn't find any black hair with red eyes or blonde hair with blue eyes anywhere. I got Happy to fly me up when I spotted Fro and Rouge looking a bit lost. I pointed them out to Happy and we flew over and I was setted down beside them. "Where's Stink?" I somehow startled them both and they jumped up the nearest lamppost. "No need to worry Fro it's only Lucy." I glared at him. "What do you mean only Lucy! WHERE'S STINK" He looked around still clinging onto the lamppost and shook his head. "I can't seem to find _Sting _anywhere." I frowned. "I need you both together so we can talk!" I stomped my foot in frustration and then reached out my hand to help Rouge down. He took it and made his way down finally. "Lets go!" I sped off with Rouges hand still in mine. _It feels so natural. _"LUCY!" I turned round and saw sting waving his arms franticly like he was drowning. I let go of Rouges hand and ran to Sting. "Sup?" I grinned. _Now we are a 3 again. _I out stretched my arm and pointed my finger in the direction of my old apartment. "TO MY HOUSE" I somehow grabbed everyone (that means the cats too) and ran into the direction I had pointed.

**Sting's POV**

We finally arrived at Lucy's apartment and she released her grip on our hands. We was all panting and I looked up to see 3 figures at the front of Lucy's door. Lucy got up and punched the air. "YEAH! I can run really fast now! Time to get this door open!" She seemed really enthusiastic. _She's over doing it... _I sighed and watched her. She walked past the people ignoring them and focusing on the door. She pulled out her house keys and slipped it into the lock with care. She turned it until a click was heard and she pushed the door open. "Come on then Happy, Sting, Rouge, Cats!" Fro and Lector pouted but soon followed her. I was about to walk in when the people stopped me. Lucy looked over her shoulder at me and the others talking. She sighed and walk towards us. "I guess I couldn't ignore you for that long.. For god sake.." She pulled my arm and pushed me behind her in a way of protection. _What the hell is she doing? _"What do you want? I'm really busy." _No you're not... _"We only wanted to say hi jeez" She looked toward the pink haired speaker. "Hi. Now bye!" She faked a smile and pulled me into her apartment with her and slammed the door on their faces. "You didn't have to be so cold Lucy.." Lucy still had hold of my arm as she turned towards the blue cat. "I had to be. Don't worry everything will smooth out eventually! Well.. that's what my mum used to say.." She trailed off and then looked towards me. She let go of me and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry Sting. I forgot I still had hold of you!" She laughed and walked towards the kitchen. "Anyone hungry!?" "HELL YEAH!" We all rushed towards her dining table and we waited for food.

-Time skip: few hours later-

**Lucy's POV **

"Yeah so a Megalodon is huge..." _To be honest I don't know how we got onto the topic of sharks but it happened... _We were all walking to Fairy Tail with our hoods up and our guild marks hidden. We're not taking any risks. "we're here!" I stood proudly in front of the guild with my hands on my hips. I hid my face then walked in, the others trailing behind with their heads down. We ignored the whispers and stares that everyone was giving and made our way to the masters office again. I knocked on the door and went in. "Sup?" Master looked up from his desk as I removed my hood. He sighed and looked down again. "Hey what's up?" He muttered something so I leaned in closer to hear better. "..flying people.." I started to laugh which made everyone look at me. "Flying people? Are you drunk?" I fell onto the floor with laughter. "Lucy this is serious. We can't have flying people." I couldn't hold it in. I think I almost died of laughter. Someone rushed into the office and saw me on the floor laughing. They shook their heads and looked at master with a worried expression. I stopped laughing and wiped my tears away. "Master someone is here and he wants to see her." They pointed at me and I smiled trying to hold in laughter. "I don't suppose they are flying?" They nodded and fell into a fit again. Master shook his head and made his way out of the guild. I stopped and followed him. Once we were out I saw the figure who was looking for me surrounded by the guild and Natsu was shouting. "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE HER TO YOU!" The boy was surprisingly calm about the matter. I walked up to him. He looked towards my direction and smiled. I stopped in front of him getting my hands ready to release any magic needed. "Lucy Heartfilia right?" I frowned. "What's it to you?" "Lucy?" I turned around towards the voice. Levy. I simply smiled and waved at her. _I don't really care any more. _"Well i need you." I looked back at the boy. He was slightly tanned and had dark brown sweepy hair. He had dark emerald eyes that was completely memorising. _Wait what he needs me? _"Why?" He sighed. "Seriously princess why do you have to be so difficult." I looked up and tilted my head in confusion. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sting was now in front of me with his arms stretched out to shield me. "You're not having her. She's mine." I blinked in confusion then Gray came over and punched Sting in the face. "You will see that she's mine." Then Natsu came over screaming. "THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN ICICLE!" I face palmed as they all were punching and kicking each other on the floor. I looked back up and the boy who was now very frustrated. "Seriously.." He out stretched his hand and I took it. He pulled my up on a invisible platform. "GIVE HER BACK!" The boy poked his tongue out childishly. "She's mine now!" And then we flew off. "So Mr. Kidnapper, who are ya?" He pouted but then smiled. "Well I'm the prince of Darkness and you my pretty." he pointed at me with a silly grin on his face which made me want to slap it off. "You are the princess of light." _This reminds me of ying and yang... _"We are ying and yang my friend!" I smiled slightly. _My thoughts exactly. _"So what exactly can I call you?" "Oh. Just call me Robert. Or Rob. Or Robbie. I don't mind!" "Okay Robert.. Where are we heading?" "To the sky." I looked up. The sky.

* * *

**"Who's Robert?" You'll find out more in the next chapter so wait. "Did you know you're meaner than Lucy and I thought it was impossible!" I wonder what Lucy will say about that. "NO PLEASE SHE WILL SKIN ME ALIVE!" *evil grin* I know.. "PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS YOU GOOD BYE NOW!" _ Good cat. See ya guys ^-^**


	14. Princess Of Light

**Ello guys ^-^ "Can I have the fish you promised now?" Sorry what fish? "Don't act dumb. You said I can have a fish" I did? Oh wow I must of been asleep. "WHY YOU!" -covers Happy's mouth- Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"The sky huh? Ain't that a bit far up?" Robert looked at me then shook his head. "Not really. You know I was joking. We only live at that castle." He pointed at a grand castle floating on clouds like a fairytale. It was a beautiful golden castle with a dark purple-blue outline. _It's amazing. just like a story book castle my mother used to read to me. _"We? what do you mean we?" He sighed. Then looked up at me. His emerald eyes staring into my chocolate ones. "You can see your friends but... maybe every 3 weeks." I felt like crying. _No more stupid sting to tease? No more Rouge being so unemotional. No more Happy chasing Lector around say that he can eat as many fish as he wants without getting fat. No more me being a secret to the rest of the world. No more Violet. Just Lucy? _I was cut short of my thoughts because we had arrived. I stepped off without a word. _I'm going to ignore him until he gives in and- _"I can hear your thoughts you know." I looked at him. "And you can hear mine. But its a shame I'm not thinking anything right now for you to try it out!" He laughed and ran off through the castle gates. "Seriously for a 'prince of darkness' he sure is a happy fellow. Isn't he like meant to be a sad depressed moron?" I decided I would follow him and into the castle doors. Once I was inside I was greeted by a large dining room with golden floors and walls. Actually it was all golden except of the purple linings. it was magnificent. _I wish my house was like this. "It is your house idiot." ...Robert? "mhm" ...GET OUT OF MY HEAD! "CALM DOWN! just come to the next room." fine. _I walked up to the next pair of doors and walked into a room that looked like a living room. It had a couch and a huge TV along with some small book shelves and a grand ebony piano. I sat down at the piano and brushed my fingers along the keys. "You can play?" I looked up startled but it was only Robert. "A little. I would love to play it properly." He smirked. and put his hands on his hips proudly. "Well I can play .. I KNOW! Maybe I can teach you how to play!" He winked and before he could answer he sat down with me and play a little tune. _Sounds familiar... _Robert couldn't hear my thoughts this time so I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. _Ah that's it. I know what it is now. Melodie - Grieg. it's beautiful.. _"I'm glad you like it." I smiled and carried on listening. When it was over I opened my eyes and clapped. "Very good.. Now teach me!" I laughed as he sighed. "Fine whatever."

A few hours went by and I already knew some pretty songs like 'At The Ivy Gate by Brian Crain'. I played it as Robert listened him nodding the beat. I finished the song and turned to face him. "I can't wait to show the others." He smiled a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you can't see them any sooner." I looked down hiding my face full of sorrow. Robert got up and walked to the book shelf. He ran his fingers along the books until he found the book he was looking for and walked over to me. I was already playing 'Rocket to the moon' by Jim Brickman when he walked over holding the book that read '_Romeo and Juliet.' _I didn't stop to ask why, I just carried on playing. _I like the piano. I can express what I can't tell through music. _"I think you could be good at guitar as well." He placed his hand on mine to stop me playing and handed me the book. "I've already read it." He nodded as if he already knew and walked away as he spoke through my mind. _"I want you to read it again. Because I know your a sucker for romance novels and that you enjoy this one more that the others. You think its tragic how they all die. I don't want you to be unhappy at your time here so I thought you will enjoy this and keep you happy for a while. And because you like reading we have a whole library down the hall and to your left. I'm going out for a while. bye Lucy." _I stared at him as he left the room. I shrugged and left my seat taking the book with me and walked out to find the library he was talking about. I got lost on the way but I finally found it. I opened the big golden doors and stepped in. It was different to all the other rooms. This one wasn't golden but instead marble and wood. The floors and walls and pillars were all a dark blue marble as for the desk, the chairs and the huge book cases they were all wooden. The library was a dark room and was filled with candle lights which gave the room a sense of mystery. I loved it. I looked around at the millions of books placed on the big wooden book cases. Then one caught my eye. I was different. it was a pale pink and blue and had little white specks on it that looked like tiny stars. I walked over to it. A few bits of paper flew out as I lifted it off the shelf. I picked them up and flipped them over. They where pictures of small children. One was a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes and the other was a dark brown haired boy with emerald eyes. The boy was slightly tanned and his hair sweepy. The girl was a little bit pale and had her hair in a side pony tail and some left down. Then it struck me. _This is me and Robert as children.. How do I not know of this? How can I not remember? _I looked at the other picture. It was me with my parents. I looked at the other one. It was Robert with his parents. It was no mistake it was his parent because the father looked exactly like him but had blue eyes however the mother had his pretty emerald eyes. _Why? _I looked at the book. It had no title and the pages were blank. Except one. It was a different language which I somehow could remember seeing it somewhere. Without thinking properly I carried the book back to the living room and I sat on the couch, setting the book on the coffee table. _I'll get Levy to translate it when i get back but until then I'm keeping it with me at all times. _I stayed sat there looking at the pictures for a while until I suddenly felt hungry. I rose from my seat, grabbed the pictures, slid them in the book and walked out to find the kitchen.

-Time skip: 3 hours later-

"I'm bored." I looked at Robert who was slouching on the couch. I sighed and carried on practising playing. He walked over and corrected my finger placements. "Your never going to get better if you can't even get the finger placements right on a simple song like this." I picked up the music book and whacked it across his head. "Shut up weirdo." He rubbed his head and muttered ow before returning to the couch. I rose from my seat and went to walk out of the room. "And where do you think your going?" "To the library." He smirked and followed me which made me sigh. _Will I ever be ab'e to get away from you? "Not until I die princess." Great. _"So you like the library then?" I smiled as I pushed the doors open and went straight to the music section. "Of course. It's amazing better than any other library I've been to. Levy's going to be very jealous!" I giggled and ran my hand over all the music books and sheets that were in plastic wallets or bound together with a rubber band. "This library is my favourite room in this castle." Robert chuckled. "You say that now but you wait to you see your bedroom." I lifted a music sheet off the shelf and looked at it. "River flows in you.." Robert peered over his shoulder and looked at me. "That's a great piece you should try it." I smiled and walked over to him. "Maybe I will." I followed him out and into my room white had a teal grand piano in it to fit the teal and white theme that was in my room. It was perfect. I sat at it and played. Once i had finished I noticed Robert had gone. "Probably in his room." I walked over to my bed and fell on it. "I wonder how the others are doing."

=Back at the guild=

**Natsu's POV **

I'm pissed. No I'm really really pissed. I'm more than pissed. I paced up and down the guild waiting for her return. Sting and Gray were sat at the table looking at the doors every 5 minutes to see if a certain blondie walked through the guild doors with her big smile on her face. 5 hours had all ready passed and night had fallen. Mira locked up the bar and walked towards me, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "Natsu get some rest she'll come back." She let go and turned towards the other two. "Same goes for you two. Now hop to it I'm closing up." I walked over to the doors and opened them. I stepped out side and looked up at the star ridden sky. _Lucy likes the stars. _I carried on gazing up and the nights sky until someone pushed past me. i snapped my head into their directions looking at them in the eye. Sting. "Watch where your going punk." He glared at me. "Why don't you get out of peoples way instead of looking at the sky." he turned on his heel and walked off. _I hate him. Not only is he from Sabertooth but he's also is really close with Lucy and I hate that. I'm the one that's supposed to be close to Lucy not that jerk. _I sighed. _Lucy hurry back. _i walked down the road to my house. _How did it ever come to this? _

* * *

**Yay all done! All the songs that I mentioned I do not own but they are really nice so you should look them up sometime! "I like how Lucy can play the piano now." Mhm. The piano is my favourite instrument so I decided: why not give my favourite character the chance to play it! "Oh I see... Can I have that fish now?" NO! "-sigh- Review! We all enjoy reading your comments! Bye!" Until next time! Good byeee :D **


	15. Return

**Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but... We've made it over 5,000 views and as a promise I will write 3 chapters to the story! :D "And give me fish!" No.. I never promised that... "But Beth pleaseeee!" Fine just shut up already! -hands over fish- "YAY!" Now then onto the story :D**

* * *

**Robert's POV**

The 3 weeks went by very fast. Me and Lucy had fun playing the piano, silly pillow fights and flying across the city at night to look at the stars. I had a lot of fun and I know Lucy did too. Me and Lucy packed our bags for a week at the guild and set off flying towards Fairy Tail where she said she will pick up some people then move to her guild. Lucy had her hands cupped around her face while laying down and swinging her legs in the air. She stared down and the citys below and smiled. "It all looks so amazing from up here but its definitely better at night." She got up and pointed at the guild I had already been to and shouted that we are nearly there. "I know I came here to pick you up remember." She laughed. "Oh yeah!" I set us down and Lucy quickly picked up her bags and made for the entrance, me closely behind. She pushed the doors open making them bash against the walls and everyone look in our direction. I sighed. "You really can't make a quiet entrance can you Lucy?" She smiled a huge grin and laughed. "Every pretty girl needs to make a dramatic entrance!" I walked in front of her and walked over and to the stairs. "OI WAIT UP IDIOT!" I turned round to see Lucy in my face. "Oh I'm the idiot am I?" I glared at her as she glared back at me. "You starting something Rob?" I smirked. "What if I am miss multicoloured hair" She quickly placed her hands on her head to try and cover up the blond patches. "OH SHUT UP I NEED TO DYE IT AGAIN!" I patted her shoulder and carried on smirking lifting my face away to peer around the guild. Of course all eyes were on us. Some confused, some angry, some bored and some just down right nasty. _Jesus what a warm welcome I got. "Yeah they don't like you for stealing me. I can read all their thoughts." Oh shut it miss know it all. _I cupped her face in my hands and lifted it up for me to inspect. "Maybe you should just grow the black out I prefer it blonde it makes you look more beautiful." Lucy blushed and hid her face. "Yeah okay" she was mumbling as she said it but I knew what she said. _I think this might be a long week. _I could still feel the intense stares from everyone as I held Lucy's face. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOAD PEOPLE STOP STARING!" Lucy chuckled as I let go of her and walked up the stairs where I was heading. "I'll be back in a sec, chat to Stink and Rouge they will like you I think. See ya!" She ran into the office and I could hear shouting and Lucy jumping up and down on a chair._ I wonder what they are talking about..._ I looked over to see where this 'Stink and Rouge' people might be. I blinked at the two people who was walking in my direction with angry expressions. _How come Lucy can read minds and I can't? NOT FAIR! _"Dude are you even listening to me?" I realised they were talking to me and I smiled apologetically. "Haha Sorry I was thinking... What was it you wanted to ask?" They both sighed. "What torture did Lucy receive? IF YOU MADE HER WALK AROUND NAKED I WILL KILL YOU!" The dark haired one face palmed. I burst out laughing and fell onto my knees. I wiped my tears away quickly and stood up, brushing off the dust. "The only torture she received was me teaching her the piano but that might of been torture to me because my god she is so stubborn! She huffs at me if I correct her finger placements OR! Hits me with a book for telling her it was the wrong note!" The blonde one smirked while the other one face the wall and was repeatedly whacking his head against it. "I'm Sting and this is Rouge." He pointed toward the poor guy who's head was now sliding down the wall along with his body. "I don't forgive you for stealing Lucy and I never will so watch it punk." I looked at the blondie and nodded then turned my gaze towards Rouge. _He hit his head so hard he's unconscious.. _"Shouldn't you get that guy checked out?" Sting didn't reply because Lucy had returned and was now tackling him to the ground crying how much she's missed him. I smiled at the two. _You look like long lost twins haha! "Oh shut up!" _Lucy jumped up and looked over to Rouge. "Jesus man you look a little dead." She poked him a couple of times and heard a few moans. "Oh alright then maybe not dead."Lucy looked around as if she was finding someone when... "LUSSHHYY!" This blue fur ball crashed into Lucy making her tumble to the ground as it cried in her shirt. "Lushy I missed you so much!" Lucy laughed and petted the little cat. "I missed you too my little Happy." She poked his nose then gave him another warm hug. Something caught my eye andI looked down at Lucy's left to see a oddly coloured book. "Lucy what's this?" I picked it up and inspected it. "Oh that? I found it in the library. Now give it back I need Levy to translate it." I handed it back not wanting to see Lucy's dark side and walked over to the other two angry staring mages. _  
_

**Lucy's POV**

I took the book and made my way over to my 'best friend' Levy. "Hey Levy I don't suppose you could translate this? I mean you don't have to.." Levy looked up from her book and looked at me. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you so much Lu-chan!" "Haha I've missed you too." Levy released the hug and eyed the book in my hands. "So what needs translating?" I looked down at the book then pointed at the title. "This please." I handed her the book and sat on the stool next to her. She eyed the book closely, taking in all it's features. She pulled a book out of her rucksack and placed it next to mine on the counter. "This is a ancient language. I can't even remember what it's called!" She laughed and looked back down at the two books. "So will you be able to translate it?" She nodded. "It'll take me a week to translate the title and the first page." She opened the book and the first page was full of the ancient text. Then the two photos fell out. I quickly scooped them up and hid them in my jacket pocket before Levy could notice them. "Thanks Levy I'll come back for it." She waved as in to say no problem and started to work on it. I got off the stool and made my way over to Robert who seemed to be in an argument with Gray and Natsu. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER THEN? KILL HER THEN REVIVE HER? DID YOU TORTURE HER? ANSWER ME!" _Oh dear.. "Yeah oh dear! Blimey they sure do know how to shout" haha yeah... _"I didn't do any of the such. And if I could revive people then I would be travelling the world to help people survive." They all turned round to face me as I put a hand on Roberts shoulder. "Robert only taught me how to play the piano nothing else." They eyed Robert and nodded quickly then sat back down on the seats. Me and Robert exchanged glances then did the same, taking the chairs opposite them. "Robbiiiiieeee..." Robert looked at me not moving his head and sighed. "What is it now?" I smirked as the other twos eyes where now on me. "Can you join SaberTooth so you can be with me and stink and rouge and happy and the cats." Robert shook his head and smirked. "Nah I'll join Fairy Tail and be your rival. Also can you tell me what pictures are in your pocket. I heard you thinking about them." I punched his arm and turned my back on him, arms folded on my chest. "None of your smelly business." I turned back to face him with puppy dog eyes and was tugging his sleeve. "Pwease Mr. Robbie Roo! You know you love me!" He rose from his seat still smirking and enjoying the moment. "Nopey nope!" He sang the words as I chased him around the guild. "GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW YOU SON OF A-" I was tackled to the ground by Sting who was pushed by Gray who was meant to push Natsu who was pushing into everyone to get Happy. "Sting.." A black aura engulfed me as I rose from where I was pushed down. Everyone watched me in horror. "You... Your going to pay... ALL OF YOU!" I flicked my hand out ready to use any magic as I walked towards them all. Sting, Robert, Natsu, Gray, Rouge and Happy was all cowering in fear as I was about to summoned Leo to kick their arses. _On second thought lets summon everyone. _"Open the gate of The Lion, The Maiden, The Great Crab, The Golden Bull, The Water Bearer, The Archer, The Ram, The Scorpion, The Twins and The Goat, Leo, Virgo, Cancer, Taurus, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini and Capricorn!" I bright light shone and then quickly faded. There stood all my spirits proudly in front of me. Oh the stares were hilarious. "When did Lucy get this strong?" Then Virgo looked back at me. "Punishment Princess?" I facepalmed. "Not today. just beat these people. They should learn manners." My obedient spirits set to the task. All of the cowards were now on the ground twitching and groaning in pain. "Force closure of all gates! Well done guys!" And with a wave, the bright light shone again then they disappeared leaving pretty golden sparkles behind. "Lushy... You're so mean..." I smirked then made my way out of the guild. "See ya back at the guild you three!" I waved then walked out leaving everyone one wide eyed and surprised behind.

* * *

**Haha number 1 of the promised chapters! I'll be writing the other two after school today. Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews and favourites and follows! I love you all so much! ^-^ I can't thank yew enough! When we reach 10,000 views I'll write 5 chapters! And that's a promise :D See ya in the next chapter!**


	16. My hate for you

**Ello Time for the 2nd promised chapter sorry that I haven't been updating I've been really busy :( **

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I groaned and rubbed my head while getting up. _My god she really did hit us hard... _I looked over to Gray who was rolling on the floor in pain. I could help but laugh. "Oh shut up flame brain you got beat up by a lady too...Urgrhhh my ribs!" I looked over to Sting and Rouge who was already brushing the dust off their jeans and helping each other out. Then I turned my gaze to Robert who was sitting down on his phone laughing. He turned it on snooze and picked himself up. "Righty then might as well get a guild mark!" He looked at me and smiled. "Hey dude where can I get one?" "Lady behind bar." He gave me a weird look then trotted over to Mira. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _"Heya pretty lady could I have a guild marky thingy" Mira smiled and nodded while getting the stamper out. "What colour and where would you like it?" Robert thought for a while then clicked his fingers. "Black and on my face!" Mira blinked and laughed. "Your kidding right?" Robert nodded and pointed to his chest and to the left. Mira printed the stamp on and the mark went a midnight black with tiny white specks that looked like stars. "Oh dear it didn't go completely black.. do you want me to do it again?" He shook his head_. _"Nah it's perfect!" He gave her the thumbs up to show her it's great. "Hey we're going now see ya!" I looked at Sting, Happy and Rouge who was waving and going out the guild. "See ya later Rob nice meeting ya!" Robert waved back then left to go upstairs. _I'm going to beat him then challenge Lucy again! _I walked over to Mira who was looking a little down. "Hey Mira what's up?" She looked up, tears where flowing down her cheeks while she smiled sweetly. "Lucy is back and she never said hello." _This women... I swear... _"It's okay Mira I'm sure she'll come back to say hello to you!" I smiled my signature smile which must of done something because Mira now looked much better. She nodded and said her thanks then took Levy's order. I turned around to come face to face with the new dude. "What do you want." He took a step back and coughed. "Dude what do you have against me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "No reason." I turned to walk away but a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Robert. "Lets go on a mission then Natsu!" I facepalmed. "Dude.. No." "Oh come on!" "No." "Please." "No." "We can meet Lucy on the way." "LET'S PICK A MISSION THEN ROBERT!" I skipped to the mission board and scanned it. "Hey Natsu I got one!" I looked over at Robert who was waving the flyer. "It's near Lucy's guild so we can defiantly meet up with her and maybe the others!" I nodded then we made our way to Mira, who stamped it for permission, then left. _Let's go meet Lucy! _I turned to call out for Happy but then I remembered he ditched me for Lucy. I felt rage and sadness at the same time. Also betrayal. _Damn you Happy. Your supposed to be my best friend. You poo head.. HAHA POO HEAD! _"You alright there?" "-cough- Aha yeah.. Let's go meet Luce!" _  
_

Time skip: On the train

"We're nearly there Natsu.. Keep the sick in now.." I could feel the sick rising in my throat as the train rode along the tracks. "Urgh..." My face is most probably green and I'm really hot. When I mean hot, I mean seriously hot. I can't really feel the heat but when it comes to train rides, it's all I can feel. I bet I have heat radiating off me. I probably do looking at Robert who's fanning himself and trying to sit far away as possible. Or is that because I'm going to throw up? _1...2...3... _"Bluurghh!" I throw up green icky stuff all over the train floor. Robert turned a off colour at the sight of it. "Man thats disgusting. Thank the lord I don't have motion sickness." _My hate for you is off the charts my dear enemy. _"Just...k..knock me urgh.. out.. already!" I could see Robert smirk in the corner of my eye. He punched me in the stomach making me black out. _Finally.. now I can sleep. Now I really want Lucy to pull my head on her lap and put her fingers through my hair like old times. I miss those times._

* * *

**Oh my god I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry... I forgot about this story and my other story (which you should check out..) But hey no biggie right?... **_  
_

**Happy: Bethy! Can I have a fish? I missed you!**

**Aww! Happy of course you can :3 -gives a fishy- **

**Happy: YAY! -munches on fish- Hey don't you think Lucy and that Robert person will be a great couple? **

**Well Happy thats for my readers to decide! **

**Happy: Okay then! Well Review then please! **

**Mhm! See ya guys :3**

**Happy: Make sure you check Bethy's other story! It has me in it too so it's great :P **

**Just because it has you in it doesn't make it great. **

**Happy: Yeah instead it makes it perfect. **

**-facepalm- See ya guys! :D**


	17. Switching Guilds

**Hello I'm back! **

**Happy: Welcome back to the story you have forgotten about!**

**Hay I haven't forgotten about this story! I intend to finish this one because it's my fist ever fan fic!**

**Happy: Whatever you say.. **

**Well here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Robert's POV**

"Wake up Natsu, it's time to leave!" I shook Natsu violently but he didn't even make a sound if you don't count the snores.. I got out a random megaphone and placed it at his ear. "NATSU WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Natsu jumped up and clutched his ears. "OWW MY EARS ARE RINGING!" I grabbed his arm and ran off the train. We started to walk to Sabertooth while Natsu still clutched his ears and wailed how he thinks he's deaf. "You're so going to get it Rob." I nodded. We reached the doors and Natsu stopped wailing. Instead he kicked the doors open with his foot like he always does at Fairy Tail. Everyone from the inside looked at us. I bet everyone else on the outside was too. A blonde shot up from his seat to look for the culprits. His eyes landed on me and he beckoned us over. We walked over and slid into the booth they we're currently sitting in. I looked at Lucy who was asleep so scooted over not wanting to wake her up. However Natsu didn't get the message. Natsu went to shake her but rouge stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Natsu blinked at him and then shook Lucy, ignoring Rouge altogether. "5 more minutes mum.." Natsu kept on shaking her until Lucy sat up. She had bags under her eyes, not a great look for her... "Natsu... WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP!" Natsu was now under the table with a very sore head. "How ya doing Lucy?" Lucy looked over and smiled. "Not too good. I haven't been able to rest because of Happy. Come to think of it where is he?" Lucy stood up and looked around. "Lucy if you don't remember then I think you've lost it." Lucy blinked at Sting who was trying not to laugh. "You think I'm going nuts?" Rouge had now looked away with his hand over his mouth. Natsu was under the table giggling and I was trying to keep a straight face. "Robbie roo, do you think I'm crazy." I shook my head as Sting laughed out loud. "No my princess." Natsu shot up from under the table causing the drinks to fall on Sting's lap. Natsu grabbed my collar and threatened to punch me. "NATSU I GOT WATER ALL OVER ME!" Sting lunged for Natsu causing us all to fall on the ground. Sting punched Natsu who punched me who kicked Natsu. This went on for about half an hour. "Okay I think that's enough now." Lucy gently pulled each of us off each other and pulled me up from my feet. She brushed off the dust off my shoulders and my chest then smiled at her work. She then turned and sat back down to talk to Rouge who had sat out of the fight because he didn't want to get his robe dirty. I looked down at Sting and Natsu who was eyeing me hatefully. "What have I done now?" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Lucy is going to choose me over you." They both said it in perfect unison. They then turned to each other and had a glaring contest. "Hey Lucy why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with me and Natsu. You could bring Sting and Rouge." I slipped back in the booth next to Lucy. Lucy shrugged. "It's up to them if they want to come but I'm not going if their not." I nodded at this. "Seems fair.. Why don't you ask them." Rouge was already listening to our conversation so we turned to him. "I go wherever Sting goes. He makes the decisions." We all looked at Sting and Natsu who was still having a glaring contest. Sting sensed our stares and turned to us. "What are you all staring at?" I sighed and let Rouge do the talking. "Sting, should me, you and Lucy join Fairy Tail?" Sting crossed his legs and began scratching his chin. "The negatives are that I have to see Natsu's face all the time and that I probably won't get a break ever again." Natsu cracked his knuckles at his statement. "I could make you have a break but you might have to spend it in hospital." Rouge glared at Natsu making him shuffle a bit backwards from Sting. "I suppose we could.. but what about all our friends?" Lucy scoffed as sting gestured everyone in the guild. "What friends?" Sting eyed her hatefully as Lucy began to laugh aloud. "Alright! I guess I should leave all my friends behind!" Rouge laughed which made us all turn at his unusual action. "Wow Rouge laughed!" Natsu started to clap as everyone laughed excluding Rouge who was giving us the 'evils'.

It took us a while but Lucy, Sting and Rouge finally had their guild marks removed and we was just about to walk into Fairy Tail. Lucy pulled up her hood and turned her music on. I looked at Sting who shrugged. "She always does it. It has become a part of her daily routine." I frowned as I nodded slowly. Natsu once again kicked the door open. "HEY MINNA WE'RE BACK!" Cheers filled the guild and Levy ran over to the hooded Lucy. "LU-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" I could see Lucy smile as she was brought into a hug. "Have you finished your book yet?" Lucy laughed as she pulled out a huge stack of papers. Where they appeared from is still unknown. Levy rushed off with her stack and placed it on one of the tables. "That's going to take her a few months.." Gajeel, who had popped up out of nowhere, shook his head. "Nope. She's going to be addicted to it and finish it in a matter of weeks." Lucy looked at Gajeel and smiled evilly. "So how long have you been dating?" Gajeels eyes widened and backed away from her. "How did you know bunny girl?" Lucy cackled and patted his shoulder. "It's okay your secret is safe." Gajeel nodded and walked away, clearly creeped out. "I think you should keep your mind reading ways to yourself." Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. "But I like scaring people. Natsu has turned out to be a right pervert you know." I sighed. "No I don't know, I can't read his sick mind." Lucy laughed and made her way to the masters office but couldn't quite make it as she was tackled down by Erza. "LUCY!" _Wow, that's unexpected from Erza and I've only known her for like a day now.. _"I've missed you too Erza." Lucy patted Erza's back awkwardly as she too was thinking it was a bit weird. Once Lucy had got up she was confronted by Gray who pulled her into a huge hug making Lucy blush a little. _Next time I'm alone with Lucy, I'm going to try and make her blush. She looks cute. Don't judge me. Now I'm talking to myself. _Lucy had now managed to get to the masters office without Mira going all match-maker on her. I walked over to the bar where Mira was now Crying chibi style. "Hey Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" Mira nodded still crying until she noticed what I ordered. She got to it right away then placed my glass down while leaning on the counter in her match make mode. "Urgh.. Who you going to pair me up with now?" This isn't the first time this has happened to me. Mira first paired me up with Rouge thinking I was gay.. "You and Lucy go together quite nicely! You even order her favourite milkshake! WHY ARE YOU NOT DATING YET!" Gray, Natsu and Sting looked in our direction and marched over causing Mira to wiggle with excitement. "AH! Love rivals! THIS IS SO INTERESTING!" I banged my head on the counter and groaned. "I'm not dating Lucy because I would probably be in hospital for the rest of my life and to be honest i don't really want that to happen to me." Natsu and Sting nodded in agreement and Gray laughed. "THAT'S DUMB! You should fight for your love!" Elfman was now in on the conversation and piped up. "Fighting for your love is MAN!" Nats punched the air in determination. "LET'S FIGHT FOR LUCY!" Everyone else except me also punched the air and shouted. "YEAH!" Mira was now jumping with glee and clapping. _This is all too good for her ~sigh~ I want to go home and go to sleep. _"COME ON ROBERT SHOW SOME ENTHUSIASM!" I weakly punched the air and muffled and 'yeah'. _Thank god the guild is too busy partying to hear out conversation. _I turned my head to the stairs and instead of joining in on their fight for Lucy, I waited for her instead. The door opened and Lucy, Sting, rouge and Master filled out. The guild went silent and Lucy lifted up her hand showing her mark. Cheers once again filled the room and Makarov started to shout. "LET'S PARTY FOR LUCY'S RETURN!" Sting coughed. "AND TWO MORE DRAGON SLAYERS IN OUR GUILD!" More cheers were heard and everyone started to drink. Lucy made her way to me with a huge grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around me and started to whisper in my ear. "Feels great to be home again." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. I now notice that Mira had fainted. _As I said. This was all to good for her. _Lucy laughed. "Mira and her match-making mode huh?" I nodded. "Never get's old." I smiled into her hair as Lucy nuzzled my neck causing shivers to corse their way down my spine. I breathed in her sweet sent once more then we parted. Her hands still hung around my neck as I looked around. I spotted Natsu looking at me and cracking his knuckles. I looked at Lucy who was now laughing. "Looks like your going to get it." I gulped. "Yeah I think so."I let go of her waist and let her sit on my lap. "It's okay Miss. Lucy will protect you!" She poked my nose making me blush a little. I smirked and brought her face closer to mine. Mira was leaning on the bar with her eyes shaped like hearts. Lucy blushed crimson red and our lips were inches apart. "I promise myself that next time I was alone with you, I would make you blush." Lucy pouted making our lips brush. I leaned in a bit closer and our lips met. I licked licked bottom lip making her lips part. I let my tongue search her mouth, not letting one bit be untouched. We parted for oxygen. Lucy positioned herself to face the bar, which also meant that she was now looking directly at the evil Mira. "Oh is this your milkshake? I'm going to have a bit." She drank all my milkshake then hopped of my lap to greet everyone. I looked at my now empty glass. "Mira can I have a refill please." Mira got the already made jug and pulled some in, not taking her evil smile off me. "You know, I used to ship Lucy and Natsu because.." _Here we go again.. I should just space out instead of listen to her. _"But then Lucy and sting went so well so I just had to choose them." I nodded not really catching what she's saying. It all just sounds like 'blah blah blah' to me. "Then you came along and knocked all my theories away! Your PERFECT!" Mira threw her hands up in the air and ten turned to me for my comment. I blinked at her a couple of times before answering. "Sorry could you repeat that I wasn't listening." Mira glared at me as her hair started to rise in anger. "Now I know why they call you the she-devil... BYE!" I quickly got off the stool and ran around the guild to try and find Lucy with Mira in her Satan soul form chasing after me. _If only Lucy didn't dye her hair black I would be able to find her! _I caught sight of her laughing with the drunkie.. whats her name...? CANA that's it. Yeah laughing with Cana. I ran behind her and lifted Lucy up like a shield. "Robert what are you? Oh." Mira stood in front of her, not even panting. "Come on Robert. If you come out now, your punishment won't be as violent." I gulped but still held Lucy up. "What's going on Mira? I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation that you want to kill Robert." Mira crossed her arms and began her long speech, which again I went into snooze mode. "And that's why I would like to kill him." Lucy turned around and patted my head. "But I would really like to keep Robbie roo alive-" Mira switch out of Satan Soul and instead of strangling me she clapped. "YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR HIM! AWW!" I facepalmed. S_eriously? This women... "I know right.." Mhm _I stood up right and let go of Lucy. "Yeah we both have nicknames for each other." Lucy nodded. "Yup he's Robbie Roo and I'm princess. Which you don't call me that often any more.. Why?" I sighed. "Because I would be throttled by either Sting, Natsu or Gray." Mira nodded in agreement. "But remember Robert you must fight for your love." We both turned to Lucy who was awkwardly standing there. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Fine I'll still call you princess.." Lucy smiled and hugged me which earned me more glares from my 'love rivals'. _Urgh this is going to be a long week. "Only for you though" yeah yeah. _  


* * *

**So What ya think minna? Oh Btw HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What you dressing up as this year? I'm going to be a panda. **

**Happy: I'm dracula and I'm going to drink fish blood. **

**Like I said in my other story. Gross**

**Happy: Whatever floats your boat.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of Robert and Lucy moments I'm going to be updating more often so don't you worry! **

**Happy: Until next time!**

**BYE!**


	18. The Dream

**Heya Minna! Help me! I'm running out of ideas! If you could give me some I would be so grateful! So sorry If this chapter may seem a bit boring but thats because of lack of inspiration! Hope you like the chapter! And sorry for not updating. I had to do alot of stuff and school and everything so sorry!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I sat across from Natsu who was slurping his drink and next to him was Gray and Rouge having a glaring comp. Next to me was Robert who was getting quite annoyed with the slurping noises and the other side of me was Sting in his own little world. On the table was Happy eating a fish. It felt awkward. Well for me anyway. So I decided to break the awkwardness. "Natsu are you gay?" Natsu choked on his drink and started to cough. Gray was clutching his stomach, laughing and Happy was now on the floor while Rouge and Robert tried not to show any reaction. And Sting.. he was still in his own world. "What makes you say that Luce?" I pondered for a moment then the idea came to me. "Well I was thinking how you and Gray always fight and sometimes girls do that to the boys they like so.. I thought you two a perfect for each other." "ARE YOU TURNING INTO MIRA!" I shook my head. Gray had stopped laughing and was trying so hard not to kill me at this precise moment. Mira suddenly popped up out of nowhere and was carefully looking at Gray and Natsu. "OMG! YES! Well done Lucy! I can see now! They are so perfect together!" I looked at everyone then focused in to read all their thoughts. Mira: "LUCY CAN TURN INTO A MINI ME AND WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUN MATCHMAKING EVERYONE! YIPPEE!" _That would be so fun! I can imagine us sitting behind the bar and pointing at people then deciding who would suit them the best. AH I HAVE TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN! _Natsu: "LUCY! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" _As expected of Natsu to think that. I'm surprised he actually thinks. _Sting: "Come back butterfly! Hehehe! This is so much fun! AHHH LION RUN BUTTERFLY RUN!"_ Really Sting? Really? I feel so sorry for Rouge._ "Lucy. LUCY!" I shook my head and everyone was looking at me with concern. "What were you doing? We thought you were going to die." Gray nodded. "Yeah you looked scary." I frowned. "I was happily reading until you ruined it. NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BUTTERFLY!" Robert laughed and everyone's head snapped in his direction. I caught Roberts eye and shook my head. He nodded. _They can't know I can read their minds yet. My fun would be over otherwise! "Yeah okay calm down!" Thank you Robbie roo. "no prob" _"Natsu are you giving me a answer or what?" Everyone's gaze was on Natsu now and Mira got her voice recorder ready in case he was. "LIKE HELL I'M GAY! EVEN IF I WAS I WOULD NEVER HAVE ICE PRINCESS AS MY BOYFRIEND!" I looked at Mira and smirked. She nodded and returned a smirk as well. "Vine bind!" I focused my magic on the pair and bound them together. Gray tried to get himself free whereas Natsu sat there in shock. "LUCY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I smirked at the two causing Gray to freeze Natsu. "If you won't get me out, Natsu will freeze to death." I shrugged. "Sucks to be Natsu then." Gray sighed and tried to reach his drink but failed miserably. Natsu's eyes were flickering about as he tried to speak but no one heard him except me. "Lucy, get me out of here it's freezing." I groaned causing everyone to look at me. "Undo." The vines vanished and Gray sighed with relief. Natsu began to melt slowly but at least he was melting. "Hey Robbie, want to go on a mission?" Robbie nodded and I turned to the rest of the guys. "You can all come too if you like but I'm bringing Erza because I don't want to be the only female." The guys nodded and I called out for Erza. she popped out of nowhere and I explained what was happening. She of course agreed and we went to pick out a mission.

=1 Hour Later=

"Now we have 3 idiots with motion sickness!" Gray threw his hands up then sunk in his seat. Sting, Natsu and Rouge groaned and tried to keep the sick in. Erza shook her head and balled her fists. "I could knock 'em all out!" Robert laughed while Gray nodded who obviously couldn't take their groans any more. I sighed and flicked my wrist giving Erza permission too. Within a few seconds all three dragon slayers were out cold. Erza blew her wrist and smiled in victory. I looked out the window and it was already growing dark. "We'll have to find a hotel we can stay in and rest there for the night before we attack the dark guild that's been stealing goods." The consious members of our group nodded in reply. I smiled and settled down in my seat and closed my eyes. I rested my head on the window and fell asleep.

_I stood in the middle of a forest. It was in the middle of the day. I was on a mission. I was alone. I took a step forward and something then blocked my vision. I backed away slowly to get the full image of the thing. It smirked and came closer. I let out a scream and tried to run but my feet where glued to the ground. I screamed for anyone to help me but there was no reply. The thing came closer and I was able to speak. "Your-" _

"LUCY WAKE UP TO LAZY BI-" I punched Natsu annoying voice that was close to my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a room. It had a wardrobe, a desk and a few more doors leading to various other rooms. There was also 4 double beds. _Oh great. Double beds. _I stretched my arms out and yawned. I turned my head to my right where a poor pink haired boy was clutching his face like someone had punched it. Oh wait. I punched him. "Lucy, your so cruel!" I nodded. "What a weird dream... It was so weird and real.." Natsu sat up and looked at me with a confused expression while I thought out load. "What in all of Fiore are you on about?" My attention was now on Natsu. "I have no clue myself Natsu." Natsu slowly nodded with a confused frown still on his face. Natsu then blinked and clapped. "I almost forgot! Everyone's down in the buffet room eating. They wanted me to come get you so yeah LETS GO EAT!" I nodded and slid off the bed and walked towards the door with Natsu leading the way.

After many twists, turns and long corridors and staircases we finally made it to the buffet room. I spotted everyone and started to make my way over there. Erza noticed me and waved at us. I arrived at the table and sat next to Erza leaving the space next to Sting free for when Natsu arrives with food for me and him, seeing as the others already have their food and didn't bother to wait for us. "Luce you're very lazy." I glared at Sting and then Robert started to agree as well. "Yeah! I had to carry you all the way here and you weigh like 50 tons!" Erza placed her hand over her mouth and pretended to cough to cover up her giggles. My glare shifted to Robert who was smirking and glaring at me back. "You wait Roberto. I'm going to slice you up." I leaned towards him and he returned the gesture. "I'd like to see you try!" I smirked and sat back down in my seat, knowing Natsu were to arrive very soon. "Oh it's on Robbie." Robert nodded and sat back down in his seat too. Like I predicted Natsu had arrived at the scene with plates of food. I smiled excitedly and dug in as soon as my plate hit the table. Natsu must of chose my food carefully because it's everything I enjoy. Well everything except that flaming piece of chicken that might of 'accidentally' slipped onto my plate. I picked up the fire chicken with my fork and sniffed it before taking a bite. As soon as the chicken hit my tongue it was like I had actually eaten fire! I quickly breathed in and out and franticly looked for a drink. I saw the glass of next to Sting and grabbed it. I gulped it all down and exhaled. _I wonder how Natsu is able to swallow fire almost everyday... _I heard muffled laughter coming from across me. I looked up to see Happy eating a fish on one of the wooden beams holding up the roof. I scowled at him making Happy swallow his piece of fish a little too fast and he started to choke. I laughed victoriously and earned weird stares from everyone. "Lucy are you going mad?" I shook my head and pointed up at Happy. "Ooh." I nodded and carried on eating, forgetting about the chicken. "Hey where's my drink gone?!" I once agan heard laughter come from the ceiling. I stared at Happy and put my finger to my lips, hoping he would keep his mouth shut. And thankfully he did. _What a nice loyal cat. _

* * *

**Hopefully this time I'll be able to update sooner! **

**Happy: Yay I'm a nice cat! **

**Yeeaahhh... **

**Happy: You trying to say I'm not? **

**No not at all happy! -scratches neck sheepishly- **

**Happy: Good. **

**Once again sorry for the long wait! I'll see you in the next update. **

**Happy: Until then**

**Me and Happy; BYE!**


End file.
